


Completely Detached

by oppressa



Series: Kurt and Raven, Raven and Kurt (After Berlin) [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Combat, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, Post-Movie, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven trains Kurt alone for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Detached

She faces him across the Danger Room. There are no sentinels, no others present. It's just her on him, because Kurt is falling behind. It's not because she wants to _spend time with him._

“You're far too sensitive.” She says.

He bares his teeth.

“I would like to avoid fighting.”

She rolls her eyes. “What if you can't? What if I come at you like this -”

She lunges. He bamfs away.

“God damn it, Kurt!”

“Sorry, I...I don't want to fight you. You saved me, in Berlin.”

“You need to forget that.”

“I don't want to. I want to know _why_. Why you came to get me and not him.”

“Angel could take care of _himself_.”

There's that crack and vestiges of his form still hang in the air as he appears behind her, his strong, flexible tail aiming to swipe her feet out from under her, and when that fails, grappling inexpertly to drag her down. She uses it to pull him towards her, and he shrieks, unable to teleport away through the pain. She doesn't let go of it immediately, bending and yanking him over her shoulder. He tries to twist out of her grasp, panting, expression filled with hurt which isn't only physical but emotional. There might even be tears in his eyes.

“Your father would have laughed at you.” She says, dropping him, without even thinking about it.

“Did you know him? My father?” He asks. _Fuck_.

She begins to walk away, ignoring him. “Don't just rely on the things I've seen you do before, Kurt.”

“Wait. Raven, wait!”

“It's _Mystique_. I'm not your friend. I'm your teacher.”

“If I work on it, can't you tell me a little bit about my father?”

 _No_. But it's hard to stop herself smiling. “We'll see."

 


End file.
